1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plant husbandry, and particularly to a planter system using waste materials as building materials for constructing an economic and environmentally friendly, self-sustaining irrigator that protects plants and promote growth, especially in arid and/or harsh environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plant growth in arid regions, such as the deserts of the Middle East, is very difficult, even for the indigenous species. The sparse annual rainfall and fresh water sources, as well as harsh winds, contribute to the lack of verdant vegetation. Life, however, is very tenacious. Young plants and shoots still manage to find footing in a variety of locales. Although sparse, these young plants have a greater chance of survival in harsh environments with some human intervention, at least through the earlier stages of growth.
Current advances in technology have overcome some of these issues, to an extent. Improved desalination plants and processes, as well as distribution infrastructure, have made potable water more readily available to the masses. In arid regions, however, the water for consumption may be costly to produce and distribute. Moreover, technical advances also produce additional waste. Landfills and other waste disposal sites are steadily being filled with waste that can be readily recycled or repurposed, such as scrap tires, plastics, and newspapers. Besides the real estate required for the landfills and the like, the waste can be harmful to the environment.
Thus, a planter system using waste materials solving the aforementioned problems is desired.